


A Complete Family

by Mjfeazy



Series: Chansung family [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Jisung gives birth, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), doctor Younghyun, nurse sungjin, worried Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjfeazy/pseuds/Mjfeazy
Summary: "I honestly think the cheesecake made me go into labor." Jisung says after a couple minutes."The cheesecake?" Felix questions."Yeah I mean I literally couldn't eat it my whole pregnancy and right when I go to eat my favorite cheesecake bam I'm in labor.""Makes sense."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Chansung family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776229
Kudos: 85





	A Complete Family

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been long awaited. Sorry for the wait I just had a lot going on.

Anxiously Jisung squeezes Felix's hand tightly. After being rushed to the hospital Jisung lays in the hospital bed waiting for the results of the test he had to take. A few moments pass and a doctor walks in and goes to Jisung's side. 

"Unfortunately I have some very bad news." The doctor says. 

"What is it?" Jisung asks nervously. 

"It appears that your placenta torn which is what caused the heavy bleeding and you are already very low on iron which the bleeding affected and it would be best to have the baby know." The doctor informs the soulmates. 

"And what would happen if he doesn't have the baby now?" Felix asks. 

"There would be serious health problems for both him and the baby." 

"And who would be the one to deliver the baby?" Felix asks. 

"We could have doctor on duty do it or he could have his doctor do it." 

"I would like my doctor to do it." Jisung speaks up finally. 

"Okay. I'll call him in now." The doctor nods before leaving the room. 

"Felix I'm scared." Jisung cries once the two are left alone. 

"I know Sungie but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." 

"We have to call Chan. Oh my god Chan is going to hate me for this happening." Jisung freaks. 

"No no Chan Hyung isn't going to hate you Jisung. He only wants for the both of you to be okay." 

"He's never going to forgive me for having the baby without him." 

Felix quickly grabs his best friend's face and forces him to look at him. "Listen And listen good. Chan Hyung isn't like that. If he's going to hate anyone it's gonna be himself and you know that. It's not like you have a choice here Sungie. The longer we wait the higher the risk that something is going to happen to the both of you and we can't have that." 

Jisung nods wiping his tears and taking a deep breath. "Let me call Chan." Jisung quickly dials the number and waits for the older to pick up.

"Hello." Jisung hears Chan voice after the second ring. 

"Hey Chan um I got to tell you something." 

"What's wrong baby?" 

"I'm in the hospital the doctor said that I have to have the baby now." 

"Why now?" 

"Because my placenta tore and caused a lot of bleeding so I have to have the baby now."

"Fucking hell Jisung if I known that you were going to go into labor I wouldn't have left." 

"Don't be mad please." 

"Jisung I'm not mad I'm worried look I'm going to book a flight right now and come home but I need you to promise me something." 

"What is it?" 

"That even if I'm not there your going to go through with having the baby. I don't want any harm to become of you too." 

"Okay Chan I will." 

"And tell Felix that if they let him he can cut the umbilical cord." 

"I will. I love you Chan." 

"I love you too baby I'm on my way." 

Jisung hangs up the phone and turns to look at Felix. 

"He said you could cut the cord." 

"Hell fucking yeah this is the second best day ever." 

"Second?" 

"Jisung I love you I really do but getting engaged to Changbin was and still is everything." 

Before Jisung can respond the door to his room opens and Dr. Younghyun walks in. 

"I came as quickly as I could. How are you feeling?" 

"I'm okay now just very uncomfortable." 

"Alright well first thing first we have to get you a blood transfusion and then once that is done we can take you to get your c section." 

"Okay."

A couple hours later Jisung was laying on the operating table with his anesthesia mask on. Felix stood right beside him covered in a gown nurse SungJin gave him. 

"Alright Jisung you ready?" 

"As ready as I'll ever be." 

Felix grasps Jisung's hand and smiles softly leaning in close to him.  
"You got this Sungie." 

Jisung lays on operation table for what feels like an eternity just clutching onto Felix's hand for dear life. It's times like these that Jisung feels truly blessed to have Felix as his soulmate because the young Australian has stood standing the whole time without complaining while holding his hand and never breaking eye contact with him knowing that was the only thing keeping him grounded at the moment. A cry breaks Jisung train of thoughts and Felix snaps his head to the side to look. 

"You can cut the cord now." Dr. YoungHyun says and Felix quickly lets go of Jisung's hand to go over and cut the cord. 

As soon as the cord was cut nurse SungJin places the baby on Jisung's chest for skin to skin time while Dr. Younghyun finishes stitching him up. Crying Jisung clutches the baby close to him. Feeling his whole heart swell with so much love. Eventually SungJin takes the baby back so he can clean him up and weigh him. Jisung looks over at Felix and notices the male bawling his eyes out. Jisung reaches out and quickly squeezes Felix's hand making the male smile. 

"I'm sorry for crying I just can't believe how beautiful the baby is. You guys really did that. I feel so proud." Felix says making Jisung smiles brightly. 

Before Jisung can even comprehend he's back in his hospital room with Felix, the baby, and SungJin and YoungHyun.

"First I want to say that even though your baby did come early he isn't underweight and there's no signs of him needing any assistance from machines so for now he can stay in the room with you but we will be monitoring both you and him closely just to make sure that everything stays fine. Also I already went over how to clean and change your dressing on your incision with Felix and when Chan arrives I will go over it with him as well." Dr. YoungHyun informs Jisung. 

"Okay thank you." Jisung smiles. 

"Of course. I have to go but SungJin is going to stay to go over some things with you. Congratulations on the baby." YoungHyun smiles before leaving the room. 

"Now obviously you won't be able to breastfeed so you'll have to use formula but if he ever gets to fussy you can still attach him to your nipple because sometimes they just crave the attachment." SungJin explains once YoungHyun leaves the room. 

"Really?" Jisung asks shocked. 

"Yes, it's how the bond between a baby and the mother strengthens and really forms. It's something your going to want to experience and if you feel doubtful about it you know you can contact Jae and he'll talk to you." SungJin adds. 

"Amazing." Felix pipes in amazed. 

"Now let me show you how to change his diaper." 

Jisung and Felix focus and watch closely as SungJin changes the baby's diaper while giving them little tips and tricks. Eventually SungJin leaves to give them space. Jisung looks over at the baby sleeping in it's little crib and smiles softly before looking back at Felix. 

"How long till Chan and the others get here?" Jisung asks. 

Felix quickly grabs his phone and checks the time. "At least another four hours at best." Putting his phone down Felix looks back at Jisung. "Try to get some sleep now okay. I'll stay up looking over the baby." 

"Okay I'll sleep but only if you sleep too. You need it as much as I do you literally stood the whole time." 

"It was only an hour don't be so dramatic." Felix laughs. 

"Still we both need sleep okay?" 

"Okay." Felix nods and lays down in the recliner next to Jisung's bed. The two best friends quickly fall asleep.

\------------------------------------

After sleeping for three hours the two best friends awoke to a tiny baby crying. Jisung quickly picks up his son and cradles him into his chest. Wordlessly Felix makes a bottle before handing it to Jisung to feed the baby. The two males sit in silence the only sound coming from some random cartoon playing lowly on the tv. 

"I honestly think the cheesecake made me go into labor." Jisung says after a couple minutes. 

"The cheesecake?" Felix questions. 

"Yeah I mean I literally couldn't eat it my whole pregnancy and right when I go to eat my favorite cheesecake bam I'm in labor." 

"Makes sense." 

"I know it's the only explanation honestly." 

Before Felix can respond the door to the hospital room opens and in rushes Chan, Changbin, and the kids. 

"I'm here." Chan says quickly rushing to Jisung's side. "He's so pretty." He adds once he sees the baby. 

"What's his name?" Changbin asks. 

"I've been wondering too but Sungie said we had to wait for you guys to get here before he told me."

"Well his name is-" Jisung starts but gets cut off.

"Mommy I wanna day it." Hyunjin says. 

"Go ahead." Chan nods at his son. 

"My baby brother's name is Jihan." Hyunjin grins. 

"That's a beautiful name." Changbin and Felix say at the same time. 

"Wanna hold him?" Jisung asks Chan and the older male nods smiling. Jisung hands Woojin to Chan and watches as his boyfriend's face light up with joy. 

Jisung feels a tug on his hand and he turns to see Jeongin standing there. Jisung motions for Jeongin to climb into the bed and quickly hugs the boy when he does. 

"I missed you mommy." Jeongin whispers softly. 

"I missed you too my love." Jisung smiles kissing the boy's head before motioning for the other kids to come so he can give them a hug and kiss too. 

\--------------------------------------------------

After a couple hours Changbin and Felix leave with the kids to give Chan and Jisung some alone time with the baby. Smiling softly Chan pecks Jisung's lips before interlocking their hands. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't here." 

"It's okay Channie. I honestly think it would've been worse if I was alone but since Felix was here it was okay. I just wish you didn't get to miss out on this experience." 

"We can always have another kid." 

"Not anytime soon I want to enjoy life with our five boys first." 

"Me too baby me too." 

A knock on the door interrupts the couple's conversation and they turn their heads to see Dr. YoungHyun entering. 

"sorry to interrupt just need to check up on the baby and mom."

"of course." Chan nods getting off the bed to give YoungHyun space to do what he has to. 

Dr. YoungHyun quickly looks over Jisung and Jihan making sure everything seems to be good and in the clear. 

"It's been exactly nine hours since Jihan was born and everything seems to be alright. He's still doing fine breathing and feeding on his own which is really good considering he is a premie." Dr. YoungHyun informs the parents. 

Jisung smiles at the news. "I'm so happy. When can i shower though?" 

"Well you can shower now and press the nurse button when your done and either me or Sungjin will be in to show Chan how to change your dressings just make sure not to scrub too hard over the incision because the stitches can reopen. Also every couple of hours through the night there will be someone in here to check up on the baby and make sure that he's still doing okay." 

"Okay thank you doctor." Chan smiles. Dr. YoungHyun nods before leaving the room. 

\------------------------------

Jisung quickly understands why parents complain they never get sleep. He was up every hour with Jihan either feeding him or changing him. Chan helped each time sometimes even offering to feed Jihan so Jisung could sleep but Jisung just couldn't sleep. He would lay there and watch Chan feed him. First thing in the morning Dr. YoungHyun came in the room to see how Jisung and the baby did over night. 

"all the reports from the nurse overnight said that everything was perfect with the baby throughout the night. not a single thing seemed to be wrong which is really great. How was it for you?"

"Even though i barely slept it was amazing." Jisung smiles brightly. 

"that's good. I'm glad your liking parenthood it truly is amazing." Dr. YoungHyun chuckles. "Also if everything continues to go well today and through the night then you will be able to go home tomorrow."

"Really?" Chan asks. 

"Yes. technically you can leave the day after you give birth but since we have to monitor Jisung and Jihan they have to stay longer but if everything continues to go well then there's not point in you guys being here when you can be home in a comfortable environment." Dr. YoungHyun explains to the parents. 

The door opens again and in comes the kids with Felix and Changbin. 

"alright I'll let you be and a nurse will be in here in a couple of hours to check up on you both and remember if you need anything just press the nurse button." Dr. Younghyun nods before slipping out the room. 

The day went by in a blur for Jisung. He just spent time with the people who mean the most to him enjoying time together and bonding with Jihan. Suddenly it was the next morning and Dr. YoungHyun was standing in front of him handing him papers. 

"You can officially go home now. Congratulations on the baby again."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to just be about the birth and the name reveal. I’m going to do a whole other part about when they take him home and what happens.  
> Also side note guess who started stanning nct? It’s me! I’m honestly kinda disappointed that it took me so long to stan them but it’s okay.  
> Edit///// after everything that has come out about Woojin I don’t feel comfortable having him in my story anymore therefore the baby’s name has been changed to Jihan. I decided Jihan because of Ji from Jisung and Han from Chan.


End file.
